


Division Of Work

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, I repeat this has cute puppies, M/M, Softness, Thiam, full shift wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo just wants to be useful, Liam just wants to have fun. Of course this is not gonna end well...





	Division Of Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the other half of my brain. I love you bullet! 💙  
> From Liam to Mason.

When Theo moved in with Liam and his family, Jenna practically ordered him to concentrate on school work and maybe getting a hobby. 

  
And for the first few weeks that had been enough, Theo still acclimated to this new, safe life and he had to catch up on the stuff he missed at school, barely talking to anyone but Liam and his puppy pack as he called the group of friends secretly. He fell into bed exhausted every night from trying to fit in again, making everything right, doing what he was told.   
Living the life of a normal teenager was harder than he had thought if you didn’t just pretend but really cared.

  
Liam was a big help, he somehow knew when Theo started to drift away into old behavioural patterns and rushed to his side with a warm smile and comforting hands.   
Nobody had ever cared so much about Theo before and maybe this was the reason Theo felt himself getting more and more attracted to the other wolf.

  
Liam was everything he wasn’t. Kind, friendly and caring, a sunshine in human form and even though he still struggled with his anger and occasional waves of violence, he never gave up and that was probably what Theo admired the most.   
Ever since Liam had brought him back from his own personal hell he had felt a pull towards him. At first Theo thought it to be an aftereffect from his time under the ground, some kind of saviour complex, but after the war ended and Theo still found himself drawn towards Liam, not only to make sure the boy who saved him was alright, he realized that his feelings grew into something more.   


  
Liam himself seemed oblivious as always, going through his day with a smile on his face and barely hidden claw tips when someone started to piss him off. And Theo is fine with that, he really is. Liam deserves someone better than him, softer and well, less murdery. He would be fine as long as he had Liam’s friendship. 

  
  
And so everything goes along, the days turn into weeks, the weeks into month and as Theo starts to feel less overwhelmed the days already became shorter and the air fresher as it was November.   
One night, the Chimera was particularly restless in his growing need to help the people who took him in without asking for something in return. Every time he asked Jenna just brushed him off.   
“Oh Theo, don’t worry about it. You are already doing better than Liam if you keep your room clean and help setting the table occasionally.”

  
Which usually resulted in Liam pouting about how he certainly helped more in the house than this and Theo left just as restless as before.   
When he taps down the stairs this evening however, just on his way to the kitchen and a refreshing glass of water, he hears David’s voice coming from the living room.

  
  
“...I really don’t know when I should do it. My next day of is in a week because of the flu wave and there are more and more leaves every day...”   
Jenna hums as an answer. “Maybe Liam could...”

  
Surely they talk about the backyard that has been drowning in leaves from the various trees growing in and around it. Theo knows that Liam is more stressed out than usual with school work, this close to Thanksgiving the teachers seem to make sure all the workload they could manage is stuffed in the students heads.   
Liam has struggled with biology and math, sitting at his desk until late at night to get all the homework done, even with Theo’s help. There was no way the beta could also rake up the leaves without falling behind in those subjects again.   
This was his opportunity to give something back. The chance he had been waiting for all along. His moment!

  
  
This is awful.

  
Theo leans on his rake, glancing over the yard in front of him. So. Many. Leaves.   
It had been a perfect plan. Liam still at school because of lacrosse training, Jenna and David at work so nobody would witness his plan to free the whole place of leaves and dirt, it had been perfect but this is more exhausting than Theo thought. Even his supernaturally enhanced body dripped with sweat by now and he knew if it weren’t for his healing he wouldn’t get out of bed the next morning. And that had only been half of the backyard, the whole driveway still waits for him.

  
  
Just as he straightens out his back, ready to tackle the second half, a small blondish ball-lightening runs past him, leaping through the air and landing in the middle of the carefully built pile of leaves Theo managed to collect.   


  
“LIAM!”   
The wolf, as now that he moves slower, can be identified has at least the decency to look sheepish as he stops in his movement, steps out of the leaves and towards Theo. Leaves falling from his fur with every step.   
“Damn it, that took me a whole hour! I am very happy you can full shift now but do you have to use it for stuff like that?” Theo sighs, all tension gone already as he sees Liam’s happy puppy face fall and the wolf let’s out a pathetic whine.

  
“No... I am not angry with you”, he kneels down to pat the wolf, “really, this just took me some time and know I have to start from the beginning...”   
Liam yips, already back on his paws again (that boy never got tired) and carefully grabs Theo’s jacket on the sleeve, pulling his friend towards the chaotic pile.   
“What? You hadn’t have enough yet?”   
An excited whine escapes Liam’s throat, slightly muffled because he still holds onto the clothe between his teeth.   
Theo laughs. “Alright, alright, but not like this, the jeans in brand new.”   


  
When Jenna comes home two hours later, she is met by their neighbour next door, old Mrs. Reid lingering at the fence. _Great, what does she want now?_

  
“Good Evening, Mrs. Reid, how are you today?”   
“Jenna, you really shouldn’t let your dogs be alone all day. It’s not good for pets to stay outside in such cold climate and I could hear them barking for the last hour, they don’t sound healthy. If I were you I would check that with that vet friend of yours.”   
  
_...Dogs? Like... plural?_   
“Oh yes, thank you Mrs. Reid, they are my sister’s dogs and Liam was supposed to watch them. I will take care of that immediately.”   
With that Jenna strides directly towards the backyard gate. 

  
The sight she is met with is nothing like anything she has ever seen before: Someone has obviously attempted to rake together the leave covering the grass. The emphasis lays on _attempt_ because all that is happening now is two wolves, one black one greyish-blonde rolling through what must have been a pile once.   
Sometimes the two animals are going so fast that Jenna only sees a blurry of fur and leaves. With a sigh she reaches up and rubs her tired eyes.

  
“Liam Eugene Dunbar! Theodore I don’t know your middle name Raeken! What do you think you are doing?!”   
The change going on is as abrupt as it is drastic. Both wolves freeze in the middle of their movement which is mid-roll, the black on top of the lighter one, both faces turned to Jenna and a look on them that can only be described as _guilty_.

  
“You both turn back this instant! I can’t believe you would do this in the middle of the day where everyone could see you! What were you thinking?”

  
As neither of the animals moves she adds: “What are you waiting for? Now!”

  
The black one does something like a shrug before the air around him shimmers and a few seconds later Theo is crouching down in the leaves. Only that he is fully naked.   
The blonde wolf sits up and transforms back into Liam.

  
“What the hell Theo? Why are you flashing my mum?”   
“No, why are _you_ flashing _your_ mum?” Theo retorts, smug grin still in place. Liam squeaks, his face beet red in seconds, before shooting up and straight towards the house “I always forget that!” He yells while disappearing inside.   
  
Theo himself calmly reaches for his boxers that sit on top of his other clothes right next to him.   
“Sorry Jenna”, he shrugs, “but you know how he is.”   
With that he picks up the other clothes and saunters past her, “I will take care of this after I shower, promise.”   
  
Jenna stays alone in the garden, head shaking. _Werewolf teenagers..._

  
  
  
“Hey Theo, you wanna shower together?”   
“W-what?”   
“You know, saving water and all that jazz. I figured since we’ve already seen each other naked...”   
Theo hesitates just a second before taking the leap. “You know what? You are right? Let’s go shower.”   
“W-what?”   
“Come on little wolf, don’t get shy on me now...” with a wink he brushes by Liam, “I will get the temperature ready. How do you like it? Nice and hot?”   
  
Theo doesn’t know where all this courage comes from, maybe it’s the adrenaline from the full shift or maybe it’s Liam’s red cheeks.   
In the end it doesn’t matter when Liam slides open the shower cabin and climbs in with Theo. His cheeks are still dark and he doesn’t look at the Chimera, not until Theo carefully lifts his chin up so their eyes finally meet.

  
  
“Hey little wolf...”   
And then Liam smiles, all embarrassment washed away from two little words, spoken so softly they might as well were whispered.

  
Theo doesn’t remember who starts the kiss or how long it lasts. 

  
(Only the water turning cold stops them from going further.)   
  



End file.
